


Storm in a Caffcup

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [143]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Shenanigans, Overly Optimistic Council, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The Jedi Council discusses the wisdom of Torrent's ... well Torrentness
Series: Soft Wars [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 25
Kudos: 296





	Storm in a Caffcup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [@theratherapprehensivebirdy](https://theratherapprehensivebirdy.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr: how about the jedi council putting anakin in charge of torrent because they assumed that of course a captain so highly recommended by multiple commanders will be a good counterbalance to his impulsiveness and hotheadedness, and by the end of the first mission report they realise that they’ve made a huge mistake.
> 
> I, as usual, took some liberties.

“This may have been a mistake.”

“Hmm,” Master Yoda hums before Obi-Wan can even work his way to aggravated. “Mistake, was it? Hm.”

Master Rancisis turns a disbelieving gaze to the older Master. “ _Wasn’t_ it? Tetar V is _missing a continent_.”

Obi-Wan glowers. It was an _island_ , as the Thisspiasian well knows.

“Along with the Separatist test facility, factory and distribution center that were the only things _on_ that island,” Depa reminds peacably. “And the island itself _is_ still there.”

“Just entirely flattened and under a foot and a half of seawater,” Mace groans.

“Just so.”

“That seems excessive,” Master Allie worries. Beside her, Master Kolar shrugs easily.

“ _Seems_ like it got the job done,” he corrects. “Quick.” He always did appreciate efficiency.

“Still-”

“Deliberate, did we not?” Master Yoda challenges. “Discuss did we not? Claim to follow the Force in all matters, _do we not_? _Mistake_ , now is it?”

“If I recall,” Master Rancisis huffs, “it was the opinion of this council that this command would be a stabilizing influence paired with Knight Skywalker’s impulsiveness. Captain Rex was described as highly regarded by his fellows but-”

“If _I_ recall,” Obi-Wan can finally interrupt. He’s all too aware of the delicacy surrounding defending his former Padawan and how carefully he must handle that. Defense of Captain Rex, however, doesn’t quite have the same limitations. “Captain Rex was known to this council as an excellent _tactician_.”

“And is _this_ ,” Master Rancisis continues smoothly. “ _Excellent tactics_?”

The Master gestures to the holoprojection of perfectly calm sea. Once, not long ago, this place was miles of enemy factorywork.

“Eh,” Master Kolar rumbles into the silence. “Cleaned out the Seps, dinnit?”

Obi-Wan carefully doesn’t giggle. Depa is silent and still behind the hand she’s tucked up over her mouth, but no one is fooled. Master Yaddle harrumphs, but anyone who’s lived in the creche at any point in the last two hundred years knows that means she’s cackling.

“Deaths, none,” Master Yoda intones. “Casualties, minimum. Objective, achieved. Mistake, can this be?”

Master Rancisis sighs all the way down his coils. “This will only get worse,” he grouses but subsides.

“That is hardly fair,” Obi-Wan protests. “They accomplished their mission within the boundaries of their instructions.”

“Orders we gave and orders they followed,” Master Yaddle reminds.

Mace groans again, with even more feeling. “It is the decision of this Council,” he grits with a voice like incoming headache and departing patience, “that any further orders to Torrent Company be _particularly explicit_ with expected outcomes.”

“Our duty to direct, it is,” Master Yoda agrees. “And if ‘worse’ they become,” he prophesizes, somehow without turning a dirty glare at Master Rancisis, “intervene this council shall.”

The Council agrees.

(Soft and quiet and hovering in the distance just out of reach, Obi-Wan feels something shimmer like a giggling through the Force.)


End file.
